1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for transporting from an injection molding machine the moldings which have been produced by injection molding and are received by molding receptacles, which are filled in a filling station disposed adjacent to the injection molding machine and are transferred to transporting means by transfer means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known apparatus of that kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,095. In that known apparatus the moldings falling out of the injection mold are placed by means of conveyor belts into a molding receptacle, which is disposed in a filling station. When the molding receptacle has been filled, it is transferred to a truck, which is movable on a linear path, which is parallel to the vertical longitudinal plane of symmetry of the injection molding machine. That truck is also designed for a transportation of injection molds which have been or are to be used in the injection molding machine and the truck can transport a molding receptacle and an injection mold at the same time. Although the transport from the machine can thus be rationalized, there may be bottlenecks of time if numerous transport movements are to be performed, particularly because only a single truck can travel, as a rule, on the associated track.
It is also known (NL 83 02 899) to provide an apparatus for stacking stackable injection moldings, which in dependence on their periodic discharge from the injection mold are supplied via a chute individually or in groups. By means of two decks, the arriving moldings are moved in alternation to positions over a stacking apparatus and are then consectively released from suction cups in registry with a columnar stack. The columnar stack composed of the superimposed moldings is then moved on a horizontal path into a magazine which is associated with the apparatus.